2033 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2033 Atlantic hurricane season was a below average season that featured 10 systems, 9 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Claudia, but the most destructive storm was Tropical Storm Danny, which impacted Haiti and the Gulf Coast (especially New Orleans). . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Ana was a weak tropical storm in late June that impacted the Carolinas. A depression formed on June 29 from a low that had been persisting off the coast of Georgia. The depression moved slowly north, but started accelerating late on June 29, attaining its 40 mph peak just before landfall the morning of June 30. Ana weakened back to a depression as it moved inland, dissipating late that evening. The only reports of damage from Ana were from broken tree branches, and about 2,500 people lost power. The power lines were fixed within a day of impact. Damage from Ana was minimal, and no deaths were reported. Tropical Storm Ben Tropical Storm Ben was a high-end tropical storm that hit Jamaica in early August. A wave formed into a depression the evening of August 2, developing into a tropical storm late that night. Ben traveled west-northwest while steadily strengthening. Early on August 5, Ben made landfall in Jamaica at its peak intensity of 70 mph, weakening through the afternoon and overnight hours and dissipating the following morning. Ben caused a total of 5 deaths and $40 million in damage. Hurricane-3 Claudia Hurricane Claudia was the first hurricane to make a direct landfall in Canada since Igor in 2010. A depression formed in the tropical Atlantic on August 14, moving westward and becoming a storm on August 16. Claudia then rapidly intensified to a hurricane while entering the Gulf Stream, peaking at Category 3 on August 19. Claudia made landfall in Nova Scotia as a Category 1 shortly before becoming extratropical. Claudia caused moderate impacts in Nova Scotia, most notably wind damage. About 250,000 people lost power over the course of the storm's impact, and traffic accidents were reported as well. Claudia caused a total of 11 deaths and $230 million in damage. Tropical Storm Danny Although it was one of the weaker storms of the season that remained at tropical storm status, Danny was easily the most destructive and deadly storm of the 2033 season. A tropical wave spawned a depression south of Haiti on August 17, which slowly began to move northward, making landfall in Haiti the evening of August 19 shortly after being named. The storm paralleled the shore of Haiti after emerging over water, moving very slowly for several days while remaining offshore. Danny reached its initial peak at 60 mph on August 21. On August 22 Danny then started to track northwest more quickly, making landfall in Cuba as a 60 mph storm hours before weakening back into a tropical depression. Danny then restrengthened into a tropical storm, making landfall at its overall peak of 70 mph in southern Florida on August 23. The land interaction weakened it back to a depression over the Gulf of Mexico the following day, although it was able to restrengthen to 45 mph for its final landfall in Louisiana the afternoon of August 25. Danny weakened as it stalled over the region, finally dissipating the morning of August 28. Danny caused torrential rainfall in Haiti, totaling up to 40 inches in isolated areas. Numerous mudslides were reported, causing massive damage in mountain-adjacent villages and towns. Damage in Haiti totaled to approximately $3 billion, and the storm caused an estimated 330 deaths across the island. Cuba reported downed power lines and a few downed trees around the area of landfall, although the damage was relatively localized and minor. About 25,000 people lost power during the storm. Danny caused approximately $50 million in damage in Cuba, along with 9 deaths, mostly due to traffic accidents. Danny's landfall in Florida was moderately damaging, with wind gusts to 80 mph causing about 300,000 people to lose power in the state. A storm surge of 4 feet hit the Florida coast, inundating costal areas that were becoming more vulnerable from sea level rise. Florida reported 13 deaths and $750 million in damage from Danny. Danny's final impact on New Orleans was devastating, as the city received torrential rain totaling to 20 inches downtown. Cars and buildings were flooded out, and officials described the flooding as "the worst since Katrina". Officials identified the reason for the massive damage as flooding from rainfall, not from the storm surge, which would have been prevented by the levee system. In total, Danny caused 19 deaths and $7.1 billion in damage from the impact on the Gulf Coast. Danny caused a total of 371 deaths and $10.9 billion in damage. Due to the devastating impact it had on Haiti and New Orleans, Danny was retired and replaced with Diego for the 2039 season. Hurricane-2 Ellen Hurricane Ellen was a strong Category 2 that impacted Mexico in early September. Ellen formed from a tropical wave on September 8, and was named on September 9 as it started to rapidly intensify. Ellen reached hurricane status the morning of September 10, peaking at 110 mph before making landfall in Mexico that evening. Ellen caused some flash flooding in inland Mexico, including a particularly destructive flood that caused 20 deaths. Wind damage was also reported throughout northeastern Mexico, causing an estimated 50,000 outages. In total, Ellen caused 23 deaths and $157 million in damage. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six was a weak depression that formed on the afternoon of September 15, making landfall in Cuba late that night and dissipating the following morning. Six did not cause any major impacts in Cuba, the main hazards were slick roads. A 15-car crash resulted in 3 deaths from the storm. Six caused 3 deaths, and damage was reported as minimal. Hurricane-1 Fred Hurricane Fred was a hurricane that impacted South Carolina in late September. A tropical wave developed a closed circulation on September 26, and was named the next day as it started to strengthen. Fred continued northwest, and reached hurricane strength shortly before its 80 mph landfall on September 29. After landfall, Fred weakened quickly back to a tropical storm, becoming a depression overnight and dissipating the next day. Fred caused moderate impacts along the South Carolina shore, most notably a 5 foot storm surge. An estimated 100,000 people lost power during Fred, and a maximum wind gust of 102 mph was recorded near Myrtle Beach. In total, Fred caused 8 deaths and $393 million in damage. The name was not retired. Tropical Storm Giselle Tropical Storm Giselle was a weak tropical storm in early October that struck Barbados, although no damage was caused there. Giselle formed from a wave in the morning hours of October 4, being named the following morning on October 5 and peaking that evening. Giselle made landfall in Barbados as a 40 mph tropical storm overnight. No deaths or damage were reported from Giselle. . . Hurricane-1 Henri Hurricane Henri was a low-end Category 1 that made landfall in Cuba at its peak of 80 mph. A depression formed on October 9, strengthening into Henri the following day. Henri then started to slow its forward motion, suddenly turning northward and making landfall on October 13 in Cuba at its peak of 80 mph. Henri became extratropical the following day. Henri's impacts on Cuba were relatively light, mostly limited to strong winds. A total of 30,000 people lost power during the storm. In total, Henri caused 7 deaths and $30 million in damage. Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Ida was a moderate tropical storm that caused flash flooding in the southwestern United States in October. Ida formed from a depression that spawned on October 12 and started to intensify quickly leading up to its peak intensity at landfall on October 13. Ida moved inland, dropping heavy rain in the southern Rockies and causing flash flooding before dissipating on October 15. Ida caused the most damage from flooding in New Mexico and Arizona. Mountains in northern New Mexico were hardest hit, with a notable flash flood occurring in the Philmont Scout Ranch near Cimarron. In total, Ida caused 14 deaths and $551 million in damage. The name was not retired.Category:LckyTUBA Category:Future Seasons Category:Below Average Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons